


Пророчество

by Zerinten



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Adventure, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Crossover, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кронос ищет дорогу в мир богов. И находит...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пророчество

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках WTF-2014 для команды WTF Highlander 2014.

Это была дверь. Самая обычная. Сложно ожидать подвоха от двери (или того, что может находиться за ней), если ты бессмертен. И если точно знаешь, что именно должно за этой дверью быть.

В комнате было темно. Кронос спокойно шагнул внутрь. Скоро его глаза привыкнут к темноте. И будет проще. А пока… Кронос неспешно двинулся вперед, отмахиваясь от развешенных повсюду — интересно, зачем? — отрезов ткани.

Через несколько метров сквозь ткани начал пробиваться свет. Кронос, недоуменно приподняв бровь, направился к источнику этого света. И неожиданно оказался на… поляне! Покрытой чем-то белым и холодным. Да и вообще, вокруг было холодно. Слишком! Даже пустынные ночи не бывали столь обжигающе ледяными.

Кронос точно знал, что из комнаты все еще не выходил. А внутри не слишком большого помещения едва ли мог разместиться целый лес. Кронос оглянулся. Никаких тканей за его спиной, разумеется, не было. Были лишь колючие деревья.

Первым порывом было уйти — очень уж неприятным оказался местный холод. Но… В конце концов, любопытство одержало верх. И он двинулся вперед, по щиколотку утопая в похрустывающем белом налете.

Легенды и впрямь не лгали. Сам являясь частью легенды, Кронос просто не мог слепо принимать подобные вещи на веру. И потому, услышав о том, что в некоем заброшенном — и основательно разрушенном — храме есть двери в мир богов, пожелал убедиться в этом лично.

Убедился. Но, на его взгляд, для мира богов здесь была слишком уж мерзкая погода.  
Развернувшись, Кронос пошел обратно. Однако уже через несколько шагов он вынужден был остановиться. Практически на следах самого Кроноса стоял зверь. Опасный. Покрытый густым мехом. Похожий не то на собаку, не то на шакала — но гораздо крупнее. И, судя по оскалу, настроенный совсем не дружелюбно. Кронос оскалился под стать зверю и занес меч, приготовившись убивать.

— Сын Адама… — горло хищника явно было плохо приспособлено для иных, кроме рычания, звуков. — Тебе не место здесь. Убью.

Кронос моргнул.

В мире людей разговаривать умели лишь люди. Здесь же Кронос впервые услышал разумные слова от зверя. Хотя насколько вообще разумно было угрожать одному из легендарных Всадников — другой вопрос. Впрочем, возможно, здесь просто — пока еще — совершенно иные легенды. К тому же… что за имя тот назвал? Кронос сам не знал, как звали его отца.

— Большой. Сладкое мясо. Мягкое. Хрустящие косточки… — продолжал хищник.

Кронос ухмыльнулся. Или здесь совсем другие люди — или же эта тварь никогда раньше не пробовала человечины. Жесткое мясо. Горьковатый привкус, окончательно избавиться от которого не помогали даже специи. Каспиан готовил человечину довольно неплохо. Но когда был выбор, Кронос предпочитал все-таки другие блюда.

Бой вышел коротким. Зверь явно чувствовал себя на этих землях главным. Пока не пришел хищник поопаснее. Опустившись перед издохшим зверем на одно колено, Кронос пощупал шкуру — стоящий ли трофей? Клыки-то оказались мелковаты. Как и когти.

Возможно, это и вправду был мир богов. Кронос встал и ткнул носом сапога в живот хищника. Равнодушно посмотрел, как от вывалившихся из распоротого мечом брюха кишок исходит пар. Крови было не слишком много. Но сапоги Кроноса оказались испачканы — и не только кровью, но и плохо переваренным содержимым желудка хищника. Пнул тушу он все-таки не очень удачно.

Резко развернувшись, Кронос вновь вскинул меч. Однако стоявшее в нескольких метрах от него существо — похожее на человека, но с козлиными копытами вместо ног — выглядело напуганным и нападать явно не собиралось.

— Сын Адама… — услышал Кронос восторженный лепет того создания. Пожалуй, стоит попытаться побольше узнать об отце. Коль уж его тут так часто поминают. — Приспешник Колдуньи мертв! Пророчество наконец-то будет исполнено!

Так. Это было уже интересно. Кронос предвкушающе улыбнулся.

***

— … И было предсказано, что будет их четверо, — рассказывало существо со странным именем Мистер Тумнус. — Сокрушат они бессмертную Белую Колдунью, что правит вот уже сто лет. И вернется сюда тепло. И займут четверо предназначенные им троны в величественном замке Кэр Паравале. Короли и… Короли нашей страны.

Кронос задумчиво кивнул. Ему нравилось то, что он слышал. Править страной богов… В том, что в предсказании говорится именно о Всадниках, Кронос даже не сомневался. К тому же, они в любом случае сильны достаточно, чтобы стереть противника в пыль.

— Вас ведь четверо, верно? — прервал размышления Кроноса внезапно обеспокоившийся Мистер Тумнус.

Кронос медленно кивнул и улыбнулся жутковатой улыбкой.

Нарнию ожидали суровые времена.


End file.
